Cambiando Lugares
by Nao Bezariuz
Summary: ¿Quién imaginaría que el pobre Conde Ciel Phantomhive terminaría sirviendo fielmente a su nuevo amo, Sebastian Michaelis? Todo depende de un simple cambio de roles en el juego
1. El peor contrato que he firmado

Cambiando Lugares

[Ciel x Sebastian - Kuroshitsuji]

Alguien tocó la puerta con sigilo.

-Pasa- ordené desde mi escritorio, concentrado en el trabajo, sin apartar la vista de este. Por el sonido de sus suaves pasos, supe que era Sebastian.

-Bocchan, buenos días- saludó como siempre, cada mañana, aunque… su voz tenía algo diferente…extraño

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté aún sin voltear. Su tono me irritaba por ser desconocido, no lo podía identificar.

-Bocchan, por si no se había enterado...

-no, no me he enterado, ¡pero deja de usar ese tono!- pensé, y estuve a punto de expresarlo, pero lo dejé continuar

-Especialmente el día de hoy se celebra al sirviente -…mala idea dejarlo continuar…

Finalmente volteé hacia él, y casi me da un paro cardiaco al descubrir de que se trataba: Felicidad en su rostro. Una fina sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la expresión de enojo tan natural en mí.

-¿Pero qué tonterías son esas?, quita esa cara y vuelvan a trabajar –me dirigí a los otros sirvientes que se asomaban por la puerta sigilosamente, y desaparecieron al instante.

La sonrisa de Sebastian también desapareció, pero en vez de eso sus ojos sostuvieron mi mirada.

-Bocchan, no le negará un pequeño capricho a sus fieles sirvientes en su día especial, ¿lo hará?

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Me miraba y yo no podía dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos me hablaban sin palabras, sólo ese rojo intenso que tenían me daba órdenes precisas. Ah, el poder de _su_ persuasión.

-¿No tienes suficiente con mi alma?, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunté enfadado de tal juego tan absurdo. Su sonrisa había vuelto.

-Simplemente de cambiar roles, bocchan –se acercó con unos pasos hasta mi escritorio. Retrocedí un poco, asustado– amo –dijo tocando su pecho con un dedo, luego pasó ese dedo lentamente hacia mí –sirviente

-¡¿Pero qué idiotez?! –dije más asustado que enfadado. Se acercó aún más hasta sentarse lateralmente en parte del escritorio. Quise ponerme de pie, pero su guante blanco me detuvo tocando mi mejilla sonrosada. De nuevo, sus ojos me ordenaban, una y otra vez: "acepta, Ciel"

-Hágalo por sus sirvientes, bocchan –rogó acercándose más a mi rostro, y pronto noté sus suaves labios tocando los míos, sus manos acariciando mi cara, mis ojos suavemente cerrados, todos unidos en un tierno y cálido beso romántico.

-A-acepto –dije sin pensar, obligado por sus ojos, por su voluntad de demonio y su caprichoso deseo.

Él no deseaba ser el amo, sino que yo fuera su sirviente antes de consumir mi alma… ese bastardo…


	2. Ser sirviente no es fácil

Capítulo 2.- Aprendiendo a ser sirviente

-Muchas felicidades amo, ¡digo, Ciel! –se corrigió el sirviente rubio de ojos escarlata –ahora es un sirviente como nosotros, y todo lo que tiene que saber esta en este sencillo manual –Apuntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa y entregó al nuevo un colosal y pesado libro en las manos, haciéndolo tambalear y caer hacia atrás junto con el libro que pesaba casi lo que él –ups…, disculpe am… ¡Ciel! –se disculpó avergonzado y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, retirando el libro con su sobrenatural fuerza.

-Gracias, Finny –suspiró profundo el ojiazul, sin remedio.

-Personalmente recomiendo la versión reducida de bolsillo –agregó la chica de lentes, poniendo en frente de él un ligero folletito.

Lo tomó y leyó en él 4 básicas instrucciones en letras grandes:

1.- Complace al amo

2.- Haz lo que sea necesario para hacerlo feliz

3.- Sé fiel en todo momento

4.- No falles en el intento

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado esta tontería –pensó el conde Phantomhive, atónito por sus nuevas 4 básicas ordenes.

Cerró los ojos (el ojo) un momento y meditó: -Si termino con esto cuanto antes, me dejará en paz cuanto antes, sólo es un día… ¿¡Un día!? ¡Ese estúpido demonio!... –maldijo internamente.

Un timbre proveniente de su oficina (o de la del nuevo amo) lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ahora qué quiere ese bastardo? –Puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía a la oficina usando su nuevo traje ajustado de 'maid' –esto _tiene _que acabar pronto –se dijo, sin remedio.

Tocó levemente la puerta de aquella habitación donde su nuevo amo lo aguardaba. Al escuchar "pase", fue difícil abrir la puerta sin que la bandeja plateada con el té se tambaleara sobre sus débiles brazos.

Entró en la habitación y vio al demonio sentado leyendo plácidamente en el cómodo sillón individual, al lado de donde debería estar la bandeja que cargaba.

Envuelto en ira, se aproximó con pasos agigantados y azotó la bandeja con furia sobre la mesita. El mayor conservó su posición, inmutable, inexpresivo.

-¡Se acabó, Sebastian! ¡Renuncio! –le espetó el joven sirviente con sus manos sobre la mesa, colérico.

-Lo siento, Ciel. No puedes –informó sin alterarse por la creciente ira del ojiazul. Era raro para el conde escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Dijo incrédulo. Se quitó el parche del ojo derecho con un movimiento y miró al sereno amo con ira –Sebastian, te lo ordeno: ¡Detén esta tontería y vuelve a servirme!- ordenó con voz gélida y severa, como sólo él sabía. Pero nada pareció surgir efecto.

-No puedo, Ciel –negó de nuevo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza –tú firmaste tu aceptación incluso, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Yo no firmé nada! –dijo el sirviente con furia en sus ojos. No comprendía nada y ese demonio en verdad lo hacía (lo hace) enojar.

-Con ese beso firmaste tu aceptación –informó sin perder la compostura. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El conde se sonrojó de inmediato al recordar esa pequeña escena.

-¡Pe-pero tú me lo diste! –replicó con voz débil, sorprendido.

-Y tú me correspondiste –respondió el mayor.

Tenía razón, por desgracia para el conde.

Un breve silencio de intercambio de miradas: Un ceño fruncido por un lado, y una fina sonrisa astuta del otro. La pequeña mesa de té era lo único que los separaba.

Repentinamente, el pelinegro tomó el cuello de su nuevo sirviente y lo acercó hacia sí sin que este pidiera siquiera reaccionar, hasta encontrar sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso. La vez anterior el ojiazul se inmovilizó por obra de los ojos del pelinegro mayor, pero esta vez los tenía cerrados, y sus manos sujetaban su rostro suavemente, acariciándolo; por lo que si el sirviente seguía ahí era por su propia voluntad, permitiendo ser besado dulcemente por aquel encantador y a la vez frustrante y fastidioso demonio.

Fue un beso largo, lleno de pasión, hasta que el mayor se separó por temor a ahogar al pobre conde.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué me acabas de hacer firmar? –arqueó una ceja, aunque sin señal del previo enojo

-Haha, nada en absoluto, mi dulce sirviente –rió levemente mientras acariciaba la blanca tez del menor.

-¿Hasta cuándo durará esta tontería? –preguntó con cierta irritación, apartando la pálida mano de su rostro.

-Mañana, a la hora que firmaste, el contrato volverá a la normalidad. Por ahora esta… invertido

-¿Tendré que aguantar tus idioteces hasta mañana? –replicó haciendo un puchero.

-¿Oh?~ -gimió suavemente –cuida tus palabras, o podría castigarte severamente –puso un dedo en los labios del menor –o golpearte, como tú prefieres hacer conmigo… -alzó las cejas, restregándole al conde sus propios castigos. Ahora sí estaba molesto (de nuevo), podía verlo en sus ojos.

Repentinamente cambió en su totalidad su expresión.

-Disculpe, amo. Haré como desee –dijo cortés y suavemente, como lo haría una chica con el ajustado traje que usaba. Claramente se estaba burlando del demonio, que contraatacó astutamente.

-Me place escuchar eso, mi dulce sirviente –respondió igualmente cortés, aunque con mucha más hombría. Se recargó cómodamente en el respaldo del sillón con la vista hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el campo.

Sin retirar la vista, tomó una taza de té, bebió un sorbo y sacó de su saco un papel enrollado, que le entregó al confundido sirviente.

-Toma. Esas son las actividades del día de hoy. Anexaré dar mantenimiento a los rosales del patio oeste y encerar el vitral del comedor secundario y a cámara principal. También infórmale a Bard que cocine pasta más tarde, y algo de vino veraniego para acompañarle. Oh, y casi lo olvido, tienes que sacar a pasear a Pluto y limpiar su casita –mientras el nuevo amo decía esto, el ojiazul desenrolló el papel que le había sido entregado, y se asombró al ver que era una kilométrica lista de actividades domésticas, además de las recién agregadas, que no escuchó por ver algún día el final de ese enorme papel que seguía desenrollándose en la alfombra.

Estaba boquiabierto y furioso por semejante venganza, hasta que reparó en el amo de nuevo.

-¿Entendido? –fue lo único que escuchó, y tampoco lo entendió después de todo.

-¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE…?! –Detuvo sus propias palabras a tiempo, que salían impulsadas por una cómica ira, o así parecía para el mayor –¡Aagh! –terminó su grase sin más remedio que quedarse callado.

Adoptó nuevamente su tono tierno, dulce y femenino cuando el amo tomó su libro y reanudó lo lectura.

-Enseguida, amo. Haré las tareas que me ha pedido para cumplir mi único propósito, servirle –dijo fingiendo con descarado sarcasmo.

Se alejó con pasos pesados de ira interna hacia la puerta, y al salir la azotó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SEBASTIAAAAN! –gritó a todo pulmón una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, intentando canalizar su enojo, aunque sin lograrlo del todo.

Nao Bezariuz Venecciana


End file.
